


Had It Been Different

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was stupid to think that he was interested in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had It Been Different

Ryuko let out a sigh, her eyes skimming down to her phone in her lap. She pursed her lips, her eyes showing signs of disinterest as she scrolled down the phone, looking for something interesting to take her mind off of school.

Class hadn't started yet, but she was in college now. Professors could really care less if you were using your phone or not.

The girl furrowed her brows. She should really pay attention though, she did pay money to get into these classes. Her blue eyes flicked to the time shown in the top right corner of her phone.

 _9:25 am…_ , The dark haired girl blew out some air, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. She had maybe five minutes until class started. She may as well put her phone away now. Her eyes closed in frustration, she really didn't want to be here, but…

"Hey,"

Ryuko looked up and slid her phone into her pocket. She was met with a green haired male with gray eyes, a friendly grin on his face. "Is, uh, this seat taken?" He asked, pointing to the empty seat beside her.

Without making it too obvious, Ryuko glanced out of her peripheral, trying to determine just how many empty seats where left open in the classroom. There were still plenty of seats open. Ryuko turned back to him, shaking her head. "Uh, no it's not. Go ahead and take it." She said.

He grinned and nodded gratefully. "Ah, thanks." He said, plopping down in the seat beside her. He held his hand out to her, causing Ryuko to look at him in curiosity. "The name is Uzu, by the way. Pleasure to meet ya." He introduced himself, his friendly grin still on his face.

Ryuko offered a small, polite smile. "Same, the name's Ryuko." She told him, grasping his hand as the teacher began class, instructing students to find a partner to work with for the next activity.

"Probably another ice breaker activity," Uzu chuckled as he turned to Ryuko. "Partners?" he asked.

The dark haired girl nodded. "Yeah, let's be partners." She agreed with a slight chuckle as a paper was passed around the class, listing a few questions to ask their new partner. Ryuko glanced down at the paper, reading through the questions when Uzu slid the paper away from them.

"I've pretty much memorized those questions from all the other icebreaker activities that I've done.." Uzu whispered before he turned to Ryuko with a lopsided grin.

"Tell me about yourself, Ryuko. First time in college? What's your major?" Uzu questioned as he crossed his arms on the desk, his head turned in Ryuko's direction.

She chuckled slightly, her fingers playing with the bottom of her shirt. "Yeah, I'm a first time college student. Just graduated earlier this year in the summer. As for my major… I'm still undecided." She shared, a grin on her face.

"We'll you've still got some time to decide what ya want to do." Uzu chuckled in response.

"That's true. And what about yourself?" Ryuko inquired.

Uzu hummed, pursing his lips. "I'm already in my second year of college, this is the only college I've attended so far. As for my major, I haven't quite decided yet between physical therapy or nutrition." Uzu shared, turning to Ryuko with a grin.

"How are ya liking college so far? Is it at all like you hyped it up to be back in high school?" Uzu inquired, his grin dancing on his lips.

Ryuko smiled at his question. "You bet! I can't wait to start partying and drinking and all that jazz," Ryuko laughed, rolling her eyes.

Uzu laughed in response, his laughter causing Ryuko's smile to grow and her cheeks to warm just slightly. "That's one way to look at things, but since I know that you just graduated, that means you're not of legal age yet. Does this mean that I'll have to keep you on the right track?" He laughed.

The dark haired girl smirked at him. "You can certainly try." She joked, causing Uzu to laugh again.

\---

Uzu yawned as he and Ryuko departed from the classroom after a two hour lecture. "That was… certainly one way to start a day," Uzu chuckled as he looked down at Ryuko.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes in response as she shrugged her bag onto her shoulder. "Tell me about it. Anyway, I've got another class to head to, I'll see ya tomorrow. It was nice meeting you." Ryuko said when Uzu tugged on her bag, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" He inquired as he walked alongside her.

She pursed her lips, looking down at the slip of paper in her hand where she had written down her classes for the semester. "I've got history next with Professor Mikisugi." She shared looking back up at Uzu. She blinked in surprise to see him grinning at her.

"Guess who has that class next too," He chuckled.

"You're not stalking me, are you?" She laughed.

Uzu rolled his eyes as he continued down the hall with Ryuko. "Oh please, I had never heard of you until today. I'm starting to think that maybe you're the one who's stalking me," He chuckled at her, earning a small grin and an eye roll from Ryuko.

\---

Ryuko bit the inside of her cheek, fighting back the laughter that threatened to pass through her lips as Uzu continued to throw small, wadded up balls of paper at her. One hit her in the forehead and she snorted, causing Uzu to clamp his hand over his mouth to resist laughter so they didn't disturb the other students in the library.

She looked up at him, suppressing the urge to smile at his child-like antics. "You should be studying," Ryuko reprimanded in a light manner, her smile breaking through on her lips.

Uzu waved her off. "Meh, I'll be fine. It's only the first test, I have plenty of time to bring up my grade if I fail," Uzu said, stretching his arms.

Ryuko shook her head, her smile still on her lips. "I like your attitude, but I think I'll stick to studying for now. I'd prefer to start out the semester with my head held high." She said, peeking up at Uzu through her lashes.

He grinned over at her. "Ah, I remember when I had that kind of attitude. The good ol' days." He sighed dramatically. Ryuko rolled her eyes before she turned back to her notes, just as her stomach growled, quite loudly. She flushed, hiding her face in her notes as she shrunk in her seat.

She bit her lip when she heard Uzu laugh at her. "What the hell was that? A monster or something?" he laughed at her. Ryuko flushed, sinking deeper into her chair as a small groan of embarrassment passed through her lips. She looked up when one of the library attendants approached she and Uzu.

"Excuse me, we've gotten a few complaints about your volume. We're going to have to ask you to leave," The woman said. Ryuko shot a glare over at Uzu, the male's cheeks flushing red from embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, we'll head out." he said as he rose to his feet, gathering his things in his backpack.

Ryuko sighed and stood with Uzu, gathering her stuff into her bag. "Look at what you did, getting us kicked out." She grumbled at him, a small smile on her lips as she and him exited the library.

He chuckled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "It's fine. You're hungry right? Want to go get some lunch?" Uzu offered with a grin. "It's my treat."

\---

Ryuko chewed on the end of her pen as she looked down at her textbook, her eyes flipping between the pages and her homework.

"Whooo!" Ryuko nearly jumped in surprise at the sudden shout. Her eyes widened in surprise to find a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. She settled immediately when a familiar laughter filled her ears. She peeked around her, her cheeks red when she found Uzu hugging her from behind, an excited grin on the male's face.

She chuckled at him slightly as he hugged her tighter. "What's with the excitement?" She asked, glancing at Uzu. He removed one arm from around her to reach into his backpack. He returned his arm, a paper in his hand with a _B_ written at the top.

"Check it out, I got a B on my test!" Uzu said as he released her to seat in the empty seat beside her. 

Ryuko gave him a smile. "Good job." She complimented, turning her attention from her homework to the green haired male beside her.

"Thanks! I studied the hell out of my notes, just for this test!" Uzu said, grinning over at her. "I'm so happy right now, I could kiss you!" Uzu exclaimed, causing Ryuko to eye him oddly, her cheeks dusting red. 

He chuckled, turning back to his test. "I won't, but ya know, I'm just really happy." He said, smiling down at his paper. Ryuko mentally kicked herself for feeling the slightest bit of disappointment after hearing him say that. The green haired male looked back up at Ryuko, his grin wide. "Wanna go get lunch? It's my treat!" He offered excitedly.

Ryuko pursed her lips as she looked over at her homework, biting the inside of her cheek as she contemplated saying no to his offer. She couldn't possibly say no to his face, especially not when he was so happy with his test results.

But she did have homework that she needed to finish.

She looked back up at Uzu, his smiling face awaiting her answer. She gave him a small grin as she tucked her homework into her text book, closing the book. "Sure thing! But I think I should treat you, only because you did so well on your test," She teased, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

Uzu grinned as he rose to his feet eagerly. "Great! Let's go, my car is just outside," Uzu said as he gathered Ryuko's things for her and went ahead of her. Ryuko rolled her eyes as an amused grin appeared on her face. She followed after Uzu, watching the green haired male in amusement as she watched him walk with a spring in his step.

She could always finish her homework later tonight…

\---

Ryuko pursed her lips as she propped her elbow up on her desk and placed her chin in the palm of her hand. She twirled her pencil in her hand as she looked down from the teacher's lecture to her notes.

The teacher was rambling on about something that Ryuko didn't particularly care for. She let out a soft as she tapped the tip of her pencil against a blank spot on her paper. Adjusting her hold on her pencil, she moved her wrist, sketching out a small and slightly curved line on her paper. She continued on, absentmindedly, as her she turned the line into an outline for a face.

Her mind wandered as she continued to doodle absentmindedly, eventually adding more features to the face, such as a mouth, eyes, nose, and eyebrows. She added hair - medium length and slightly spiked at the ends.

Blinking herself out of her trance, Ryuko looked up just in time to see her professor finish up class. She mentally cursed and looked down at her notes to see what she had missed. Her eyes landed on, not one doodle, but three doodles of a vaguely familiar person.

She flushed realizing that she had been doodling Uzu on her notes instead of actually listening to her professor's lecture. With a small groan, Ryuko packed up her things as her teacher dismissed class.

\---

"…ko."

"… Ryuko… Ryuko!"

The dark haired girl snapped out of trance, her eyes widening slightly as she found herself sitting across from Uzu, the male looking at her in slight confusion. Her blue eyes looked around in confusion before she looked back at Uzu's gray ones. "… H-Huh?" She stammered.

He almost chuckled at her, his brows furrowing together as he showed signs of concern. "Hey, are you okay? You've been spaced out for the past few minutes…" Uzu said, a small smile on his lips.

Ryuko shook her head, her eyes falling to her homework that was in front of her. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…distracted is all." She mumbled, chewing on the end of her pen.

Uzu pursed his lips as he leaned back in his chair. "Okay…" he replied, a little unconvinced. 

Much to Ryuko's relief, he dropped the subject and turned back to his book. She hadn't been able to focus at all in the past week. She peered up at Uzu through her lashes to find the male immersed in his book, his face showing signs of boredom.

All because _he_ was on her mind. _Constantly._

She breathed out a sigh as she turned to her homework once more, chewing on the end of her pen. For now, it wasn't important. She pushed it to the back of her mind, instead focusing herself to give her attention to her school work.

\---

"He's just…" Ryuko huffed, jutting out her bottom lip as she toyed with the bendy straw of her drink. "He's just always on my mind. I don't like it, but I can't help it, ya know?" Ryuko murmured, looking up at Satsuki, who was sitting across from her.

Satsuki hummed softly, a small smile on her lips. "Sounds like my little sister is in love," Satsuki teased, a smile on her lips.

Ryuko rolled her eyes, a small scoff passing through her lips. "Please," Ryuko shook her head in disbelief. There was no way that she was _in love_ , of all things.

"Deny it all you want, but you show all the signs." Satsuki noted, her small smile growing. "You said your heart beats faster when he's around and you blush when he gets really close. You also have that dreamy, far off look in your eyes when you talk about him." Satsuki commented, gesturing to Ryuko's blue eyes.

The younger girl dropped her gaze, her cheeks dusting red. Satsuki smiled, sipping at the warm tea that she had ordered from the café that she and Ryuko were sitting in. "Face it, Ryuko. You've fallen head over heels." Satsuki teased, gazing over at Ryuko.

The dark haired girl with the red streak in her hair huffed defiantly as Satsuki smiled and checked her phone as it buzzed, signaling that she had received a message. "Oh, I've got to go, my date is here." Satsuki said as she grabbed her purse, shrugging it onto her shoulder. The older sister rose to her feet, pushing in her chair as she turned to Ryuko. The younger girl rose to her feet as well.

"I suppose I should get going too. I promised Mako that I'd go visit her sometime this week." Ryuko said as she shrugged on her jacket. "Have fun on your date, sis. I'm a little offended that I haven't met or even heard of your boyfriend up until today." Ryuko said with a smirk.

Satsuki nodded and smiled apologetically. "I've been meaning to tell you, but we have such conflicting schedules that we never get to talk face to face. I hope you get somewhere with this mysterious man you told me about, let me know if you make any progress." Satsuki said and turned on her heel to head toward the exit.

Ryuko nodded and pulled out her phone, her eyes dropping to look at her phone. She typed out a quick message, letting Mako know that she was going to be heading over soon.

"Hey, babe!"

"Uzu,"

Ryuko whipped her head up to look at Satsuki, her eyes widening in surprise to find her sister in the middle of a lip lock with her green haired classmate. Ryuko's grip on her phone tightened as Satsuki gently tapped Uzu on the shoulder the pair pulling apart from their kiss. Satsuki smiled softly before turning to Ryuko, her head resting against Uzu's shoulder as he pulled her into a hug. 

"Oh, Uzu, this is my sister-"

"Ryuko!" Uzu said, a grin on his lips, snapping Ryuko out of her trance.

Satsuki turned to him in surprise. "You two know each other?" Satsuki inquired, glancing between her sister and Uzu. 

Uzu nodded as he wrapped his arm around Satsuki's waist. "Yeah, we have class together! I didn't know you guys were sisters," Uzu said with a smile. Ryuko nodded, forcing on a friendly smile as she glanced between Satsuki and Uzu. The green haired male looked down at his watch, his brows raising slightly.

"Oh, hey, we've gotta go. Our movie is gonna start soon," Uzu said as he reached down to grab Satsuki's hand. She nodded and turned to leave alongside Uzu.

"Ah, I'll see you later, Ryuko." Satsuki said as she left with Uzu, the green haired male waving goodbye. Ryuko waved goodbye as well. 

When the pair was out of sight, she dropped her hand, biting the inside of her cheek.

\---

Ryuko let out a groan as she buried her face into one of the pillows on Mako's bed. The dark haired girl clenched the pillow tightly, holding it close to her form as she buried her face deeper into the pillow. "I'm so stupid." Ryuko whined, her voice muffled.

Mako's brows furrowed together as she moved to sit beside Ryuko, stroking her friend's hair in a comforting manner. "No you're not, Ryuko-chan! How could you have known that Uzu was dating your sister?" Mako tried, her brows knitted in concern for her friend.

The dark haired girl rolled over onto her back, pulling the pillow from her face to hug against her chest. "It's not that… I was stupid to think he was interested in me." Ryuko mumbled, pulling the pillow back to her face, biting her lip as she did so.

"You don't know that Ryuko-chan…" Mako murmured, her eyes falling.

Ryuko pulled the pillow from her face, looking up at Mako apologetically. "Sorry, Mako. I'm sure you didn't want a depressing topic to talk about when we hung out today…" Ryuko mumbled as she sat up, hugging the pillow tighter to her chest.

Mako shook her head, smiling at her friend. "It's fine, Ryuko-chan! As long as I get to hang out with you, I don't mind! We haven't been able to hang out as frequently since we go to different colleges. I'm glad I can catch up with you though." Mako said, a bright smile on her lips. The brunette pursed her lips, her eyes falling to her lap.

"So what are you going to do?" Mako inquired, looking back up at Ryuko. "About Uzu?" Mako inquired.

Ryuko looked down at her lap, pressing her nose against the pillow in her arms. "… I'm not sure…" Ryuko murmured as she looked back up at Mako. "He's dating my sister, so I think I'm just gonna ignore my feelings for now…" She answered.

The brunette pursed her lips, hugging one of the many stuffed animals in her room to her chest. "Is that what you want to do?" Mako asked, a frown appearing on her lips.

Ryuko shrugged in response. "I feel like that's all that I can do." Ryuko said, her eyes falling down to her lap.

Mako nodded. "Alright, if that's what you want…"

\--- 

Ryuko looked up to find a pair of gray eyes staring into her blue ones. She blinked in surprise as Uzu gently pushed her book to the table, a grin on his face. "Hey, there you are!" He greeted in a hushed whisper since they were in the library. "I've been looking for you everywhere and you didn't answer my last few texts." he said, a grin on his features.

The dark haired girl cocked her head to the side, her brows knitting together as she gave him an apologetic look. "Oh, really? My bad, my phone died earlier and I left my charger at home." She said to him, giving him an apologetic smile.

 _Liar._ She mentally scolded herself. Her phone wasn't dead. She _knew_ that Uzu was texting her, but she had been blatantly ignoring them.

"Bummer." He pursed his lips before his smile appeared back on his face again. "Hey, do you wanna go eat lunch with me? My treat!" He offered, his smile growing.

Ryuko gave him another apologetic smile. "You always treat." She noted before shaking her head. "Anyway, I can't. Sorry, Uzu. I've got a quiz next class and I haven't read a single page in the chapter." She said.

She was lying again. She knew this book like the back of her hand.

It only hurt her more to see Uzu's expression fall. "Aw man…" He grumbled and pursed his lips. "I guess I can always ask Houka if he wants to join. Maybe I can get him to pay for lunch." Uzu said, his gray eyes turning calculating.

Ryuko raised her brow. "What? You're not treating him?" She inquired, causing Uzu to turn back to her. 

He flashed her a grin. "Nah," he chuckled. "I only treat people that I like." He replied with a wink.

"Anyway, I should probably get going. Good luck with your quiz, Ryuko." He said and ruffled her hair before he walked off. Ryuko glanced over her shoulder to watch him go before she turned and buried her face into her book, hoping to suppress the blush that had made its way onto her cheeks.

\---

Ryuko bit the inside of her cheek, watching as Uzu gathered his things as class was dismissed. He rose from his seat and headed toward the exit, not bothering to look back at Ryuko as he passed through the door.

The girl looked down as she gathered her things, eventually leaving the classroom as well. It had been like this for the past week or so.

Uzu had not been pleased that she kept declining his offers for the two of them to get lunch together. Eventually, he stopped offering altogether. The amount of times they spoke started to decline as well, until it reached the point where they would only speak to each other if necessary for partner activities in class.

She hated that it got to this point.

She couldn't change it though, it was her fault that it had gotten this far. She consistently declined his lunch offers with lies that he more than likely caught onto. She made a minimal effort in their conversations, often letting him be the one to carry it.

"Hey…"

Ryuko looked up to see Uzu standing in front of her, his brows furrowed and his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Hi…"

Uzu dropped his eyes before he nodded his head in the direction of a lone tree nearby. He walked over there and Ryuko followed after him, guessing that he wanted to speak in private. He leaned against the trunk of the tree, the two of them hiding beneath the shade of the leaves to protect them from the sun from the warm, spring afternoon.

"… Can I ask you something?" Uzu asked, gazing off to the side. He turned his head back to her, his brows furrowing together as a frown appeared on his face. Ryuko nodded and Uzu continued on. "Did… Did I upset you?" He inquired.

The dark haired girl looked up at him in surprise, not expecting him to ask that question. "N-No! Not at all!" She answered, hugging her book to her chest. She dropped her eyes to her feet, a frown appearing on her face.

She's terrible, making Uzu worry that this whole fallout was his fault.

"Really? Because it seems to me like you've been avoiding me." Uzu pointed out, digging his heel into the grass. "You've been brushing me off, declining my invites…" He trailed off, his falling.

"I kinda thought we were closer than that, Ryuko…" He mumbled, just loud enough for Ryuko to hear.

The girl bit her lip, her brows knitting together. "I… I'm sorry about all this. I've just… been going through some things." She shared, shuffling her feet.

"… Do you want to talk about it?" Uzu offered.

Ryuko shook her head. "No, this is something that I kind of need to figure out on my own." She said, looking up at Uzu through her lashes.

He nodded, respecting her wishes as he tapped his toes against the dirt. "Alright, but when you do figure it out, wanna have some lunch?" Uzu offered, a hopeful smile on his lips.

She couldn't say no to that face.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she nodded, causing Uzu to let a small smile appear on his lips. "Awesome, I'll see you tomorrow, Ryuko." He said before departing.

\---

Ryuko pursed her lips as she hugged her pillow to her chest. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Satsuki, who was sitting beside her on the couch as the two of them watched whatever movie that Satsuki had loaded.

"H-Hey, sis… Can I ask you something about Uzu?" She asked, looking over at her sister.

Satsuki nodded absently, her attention focused on the movie. "Sure, go ahead." Satsuki said absently, her attention still on the movie.

She was going to hate herself later for asking this question.

"Does… Uzu pay for your meals when you go out and eat together?" Ryuko inquired, biting the inside of her cheek.

Satsuki blinked, her lips pursing in contemplation. "When we first started dating, yes. But now we split the bill. Why?" She questioned, turning to look at her younger sister.

Ryuko shook her head, turning back to the movie. "No reason. I was just wondering what the normal was when a couple goes out on a date." She replied.

"Oh, did you get a date with that boy you were telling me about?"

"No, we just went out for coffee." Ryuko said, squeezing her pillow closer to her.

 _Uzu doesn't pay for her lunches..._ Ryuko thought, burying her nose into her pillow as Satsuki turned back to the movie. Ryuko let out a soft breath. _Don't get your hopes up, Ryuko._

She buried her face into her pillow, letting out an exhausted sigh. She was a terrible person.

\---

Ryuko sighed softly as she fiddled with her hands, resting them on her lap as she looked up at the night sky, some stars peeking out from behind the clouds in the night sky. She kicked her feet just slightly, allowing herself to swing in the swing set that she was sitting in. She closed her eyes, letting the cool night air blow through her hair.

"I figured that I'd find you here."

Ryuko's eyes fluttered open again as she heard footsteps approach her from behind. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was that was talking to her. "Did Satsuki text you?" Ryuko inquired as her hands wrapped around the chains that were holding her swing up. She saw Uzu sit down in the swing beside her from her peripheral, a sigh passing through his lips as he grasped at the chains holding his seat up as well.

"She told me that you had left your guys' apartment a few hours ago and that you hadn't come back. She also told me that you've been acting real strange this week and that you've been ignoring her calls and texts ever since you left the apartment." Uzu said as he glanced over at her. "You know that you're going to be in trouble when you get home, right?"

Ryuko looked up at the sky as she swung gently, her feet still touching the ground. "What if I don't want to go home?"

She sounded like a bratty child.

She watched from her peripheral as Uzu got up with a soft groan and walked over to her. He stood in front of her, placing his hands in his pockets as she stopped swinging. She directed her attention to him, blue irises meeting gray ones.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked in a hushed voice.

Ryuko looked down at her lap, shaking her head. Uzu lifted one hand from his pocket to poke her in the forehead before returning his hand to his pocket once he had her attention. "What's wrong, Ryuko?" He asked quietly.

"It's my problem, I'll deal with it my own way." She grumbled, averting her gaze stubbornly. Much to her surprise, Uzu had reached out, grasping her chin in between his thumb and index finger, directing her attention back towards him.

He furrowed his brows together, slowly getting frustrated with her stubborn attitude. "I was hoping that you would say it yourself, but are you going to make me say it?" Uzu asked, causing Ryuko's eyes to widen from confusion.

When she didn't respond, Uzu let out a sigh, still holding the girl's face in between his fingers. "I know you like me, Ryuko, it's so obvious." He said, his eyes narrowing.

Ryuko's eyes widened in alarm. "Why didn't you say anything if it was so obvious?" Ryuko questioned, her blue eyes narrowing at the green haired male in front of her.

Uzu narrowed his eyes in return. "I was waiting for you to come out and say it, I wasn't about to go to you and pull the answer from you, that was something that you need to do yourself."

"Why do you care so much? You're so happy with Satsuki and-"

"And what? _What_ , Ryuko? You afraid that I'd reject you just because I'm dating your sister?" Uzu almost hissed at her. "Do you think it's impossible for me to have feelings for another person just because I'm already dating someone?"

Ryuko shoved Uzu's hand away from her as she stood to her feet. "That's exactly what I think! You shouldn't have feelings for another person, Uzu! That gives me a false hope that maybe I stand a chance, that maybe I could be the one dating you instead of my sister and that makes me a terrible person for _dreaming_ about that every other night!" Ryuko yelled at him.

The dark haired girl turned to leave when Uzu reached out, grabbing her wrist to stop her. He pulled her back to him, their eyes meeting. "Well, that makes me a terrible person too!" Uzu yelled back, causing Ryuko's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Because I'm the guy who's in a relationship yet he daydreams about his girlfriend's younger sister, daydreams about cuddling with her and kissing her! I'm the guy who isn't in love with his girlfriend, Satsuki!" Uzu yelled, his gray eyes locked with Ryuko's blue ones.

"I'm the guy who's in so head over heels in love with Ryuko Matoi that simply hearing her name sends chills up his spine! Simply catching a glimpse of her makes his entire week better!" His breaths were heavy as he searched Ryuko's wide eyes.

"Simply being with her… sets his heart racing and throws his brain for a loop as he tries to figure out how to just say hello to her without scooping her into his arms and kissing her senseless…" Uzu whispered, slowly releasing Ryuko from his grip.

Ryuko held her wrist to her chest, her eyes still wide as Uzu stepped back. He dropped his eyes as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He heard Ryuko release a shaky breath and he finally looked up at her, nodding his head over to his car.

"Come on," He mumbled, his voice low. "Let's get you home… Your sister is probably worried." He mumbled and headed for his car, Ryuko following behind him.

\---

Ryuko glanced up at Uzu as he opened the car door for her, allowing her to step out of the car. They avoided eye contact and Uzu finally spoke up. "I… I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something…" Uzu muttered, breaking the silence that had enveloped them ever since they first entered his car after their heated conversation at the park.

The dark haired girl nodded and headed for the stairs that led to the upper levels where hers and Satsuki's apartment were. Uzu reached out, grabbing her hand and stopping her in her tracks.

She turned to face him and Uzu walked up to her, their chests barely touching. Her skin was burning where he was holding her wrist. Uzu leaned down, taking deep breaths, his lips just inches from the top of her head. She tilted her head up to look at him, her nose gently bumping against his.

She heard Uzu's breath catch in his throat. All too suddenly, he released her and took two large steps back, his hand moving to cover his mouth as his brows knitted together. Ryuko bit her lip, wringing her hands together.

Uzu shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I… Good night, Ryuko."

"Good night, Uzu." Ryuko mumbled and headed up the stairs, sparing one last glance in Uzu's direction before she headed for her apartment.

 

FIN.


End file.
